1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an injection syringe, more particularly, to an injection syringe with a seal structure which provides a complete seal structure in the injection syringe.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, many medical personnel are afflicted with diseases such as AIDS or infection, due to a needle stick which can result in death. The needle stick is a common professional injury and occurs often. According to research, 98% of medical personnel and 70% of doctors feel the potential danger of being stuck by a needle. Although the injury of needle stick is not serious, the injury can lead to the death of a person. After using the injection needle with the blood of the patient, the operators could become infected if they are stuck by the needle.
The needle stick can occur at a patient's bedside or other places such as an operating room, intensive care unit, treatment room and emergency room. A needle can easily injure medical personnel when the needle cap is not placed on the needle after use. Some research is focused to eliminate the operation of placing a cap back on the needle for avoiding being stuck by the needle.
Further, the injection syringe of the present invention has many advantages such as the coupling area between the barrel and the axial extension has at least one piercer. Furthermore, the needle seat is placed in the hollow barrel, and a bottom radius of a body of the needle seat is larger than the top of the body for tightly fastening with a seal spring. Additionally, the top of needle seat has a needle head seat which includes a plurality of positioning sheets, and the needle seat is positioned on the axial extension by a channel of the needle head seat.
The top of a plunger has a fastening seat which comprises a cylindrical column. An inclined surface of the cylindrical column comprises a plurality of flukes for coupling to a bulge loop on the needle seat. The top of fastening seat has a piston which includes a hole for passing the cylindrical column. And, the top of plunger has an opening to couple to the fastening seat and to easily break the plunger after using the syringe.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary, and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.